


Sweet

by BambiDoe



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiDoe/pseuds/BambiDoe
Summary: Gerard takes Frank out on a date.





	Sweet

Frank always swears up and down that he hates surprises. That is, until he’s actually surprised. Then, he’s okay with it. He’s going to love this one. I know he is. It’s right up his alley. Sentimental and sappy. That’s the kind of thing he always goes for.

“Can I take my blindfold off yet?” He whines, “I wanna know what the surprise is.”

We’re almost there. All I need to do is find a parking space. Frank groans, and leans back in the passenger seat. He’s the most impatient man I’ve ever met in my life.

“Hold on. We just have to wait until there people pull out and then we can park in their spot.” I tell him.

He still hasn’t given in and taken the blindfold off yet. That’s good. I appreciate him playing along with his birthday surprise so, so much. It means everything to me.

“Okay. We parked. Can I take it off now?” He asks.

Might as well. I’m not gonna make him walk inside with his face covered up. People would stare, I think.

“Alright. On the count of three.” I say. 

I wanna build up just a little more unnecessary anticipation.

“One...Two...Three!”

He smiles when he sees the tiny, old building. It hasn’t changed since I last visited Jersey.

“Do you remember this place?” I ask.

Of course he does. I already know. Just by the way his eyes light up, It holds the same significance for him that it does to me.

“Yeah! It’s the little ice cream place where we met. You paid for my ice cream because you were too shy to actually start a conversation with me.”

I blush, remembering everything from that day as if it had just happened. I gave the cashier two ten dollar bills and told him that Frank was with me and I was paying for his, too. It was such a weird thing to do, looking back on it. If he would have done the same to me, I would have been flattered, I guess but, I definitely would have assumed he had other intentions.

Frank follows my lead as we get out of the car. It’s hot and sunny outside, the perfect weather for ice cream.

“I’m so lucky you weren’t creeped out because that was really bad.” I laugh.

I really did get lucky. He’s sweet, and beautiful, and everything I could ever want in a best-friend-slash-romantic-partner.

There aren’t many people here. Frank takes my hand in his and holds it lightly. I think, if we were in a more crowded place, he’d be less touchy-feely but, he used to be a regular customer. The staff knows him well enough. He feels safe here.

“I thought it was kinda cute.” Frank says, “But, I don’t know. If you were ugly, I don’t know if I would have the same reaction.”

The lady in line in front of us asks a never ending series of questions about each flavor of ice cream. Frank smiles to himself and I can’t tell if he’s smiling because of me, or because the lady is getting all worked up over sherbet.

“I was younger, okay? I thought that was what you were supposed to do.”

I say it half jokingly. I grew up sheltered. We both did, actually. It took me along time to learn that relationships aren’t like TV shows. You don’t have to go all out to win over the boy of your dreams. You just talk to them like people.

The lady in front of us pays for her frozen yogurt. Frank decides he wants gummy bears mixed with his sorbet. I get vanilla with raspberries. 

“You know I love you, right?” He asks.

I know.

“Yeah. I love you, too. Happy birthday.”


End file.
